ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gravattack
Gravattack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Appearance Ben as Gravattack Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes and he has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes, a green belt with white stripes and the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Albedo as Negative Gravattack Negative Gravattack is magenta and red-colored and his core, eyes, and Ultimatrix symbol are red. Bad Ben as Bad Gravattack Bad Ben's Gravattack is violet colored, his core is purple, and his eyes and Omnitrix symbol are mint green. Negative_Gravattack.png|Albedo as Negative Gravattack Bad ben gravattack.png|Bad Ben as Bad Gravattack Powers and Abilities Hot S35.png|Gravikinesis LDtTWA (372).png|Planetoid Form SacudidaPasado (537).png|Orbit Attack LDtTWA (482).png|Black Hole Generation LDtTWA (442).png|Enhanced Strength MA (598).png|Space Survivability Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing him to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. His control over gravity allows him to change its direction, allowing him to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. Gravattack can place objects into an orbital track, causing them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using his powers, he emits an aura of hazy energy which he can also form into walls, barriers and domes. Gravattack can use the laws of general relativity to his advantage and can reduce the speed of objects (or in some cases, creatures) to nothing even if they were moving at the speed of light before. Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he manipulates his own gravity in order to levitate and retracts his limbs, curling his body to a planetoid sphere. Gravattack possesses enhanced strength, as shown when he punched a hole in the ground when trying to hit the Time Beast.Let's Do the Time War Again Gravattack has enhanced durability, as seen when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor.A Jolt from the Past Gravattack can survive in space, as he is a living planetoid.Malgax Attacks Weaknesses WYWA (310).png|Constrained by Large Size FAtC (257).png|Core Approaching Meltdown If he takes large amounts of damage to his core, it will not only cause him immense pain, but it can also cause Gravattack to enter meltdown and explode, which can be dangerous enough to destroy the whole area he is in.Food Around the Corner Gravattack's large body makes it hard for him to move in small spaces.While You Were Away Sudden changes of mass can throw off Gravattack's orbit.For a Few Brains More Gravattack cannot stop someone from using energy-based attacks.Fight at the Museum If Gravattack manipulates the gravity of an opponent or object too much, he can accidentally create a black hole and won't be able to undo this despite his impressive ability to create it in the first place. History Omniverse Ben *Gravattack first appeared in A Jolt from the Past, where he defeated Fistrick and saved the Megawhatts with Rook's help. *In Hot Stretch, Gravattack attempted to battle the Kraaho, but couldn't when the Omnitrix timed out. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Gravattack defeated Attea, SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. *In While You Were Away, Gravattack defeated Sheriff Wat-Senn and Rook Shar. *In Food Around the Corner, Gravattack helped negotiate a peace treaty between the Appoplexians and the Lewodans. However, the Hulex landed on him and they tried to destroy his core to make him explode. Fortunately, he was able to revert before this could happen. *In For a Few Brains More, Gravattack broke out of the Proto-TRUK wreckage and fought Ultimate Albedo before being defeated by Negative Armodrillo. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Gravattack defeated the Rooters. *In Fight at the Museum, Gravattack used his powers to keep Exo-Skull sinked in the floor. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Gravattack blamed Dino-Mighty for not transforming him into Humungousaur on purpose. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Gravattack chased the Time Beast, trapping it and accidentally created a black hole. *In Malgax Attacks, Gravattack helped Max and Luhley escape from the Chimerian Hammer. *In A New Dawn, Gravattack appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Gravattack went Ultimate. Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Gravattack failed to capture No Watch Ben and battled the other good Bens until he was wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. *In And Then There Was Ben, Gravattack was brought back to existence by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first appearance; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 3 *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (intended alien was Rath) *''While You Were Away'' ;Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' ;Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (cameo) ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse Ben-Bots *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 3) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Danger from Dimension 12'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''The Return of Psyphon'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' Video Games Gravattack video game.png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Omniverse Gravattack-jpg.png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse Gravattack is a playable alien in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). He is playable by 11-year-old Ben but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Gravattack is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology His name comes from the combination of gravity, his main power, and attack, the way he mainly uses that power. Trivia *Gravattack's concept name was Graviton early on in production of Omniverse. **In the credits of A Jolt from the Past, Gravattack's name is spelled as "Gravitonn". *It is implied that Gravattack was never locked in the Omnitrix. *Gravattack's teeth are made of rocks. *Gravattack's powers were created before his design and name were conceived. *Gravattack's gravity aura was white in the first two episodes he appeared. Starting from Vilgax Must Croak, the aura's color changed to green. **Bad Ben's Gravattack has a mint green aura.And Then There Were None **Both Negative Gravattack and Mutant Kevin's auras are colored red.Weapon XI: Part 2 *Like Way Big, Gravattack's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. *Like the rest of his species, Gravattack is considered to be wise and patient.Max Tennyson References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Planets